Law and Sex Elliot Stabler, The Husband
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Author’s note: newest series of short stories featuring Elliot Stabler and his wife, Kathy. The OTP of SVU. The stories aren't in order nor are they supposed to be,Law and Sex "Elliot Stabler" The Man deals with Elliot during his separation from his wife
1. Chapter 1

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" ( Fanfiction dot Net Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. However, the uncensored version is on Live Journal Only. does not allow Explicit Stories. Check my profile for the webpage link.

-----------------------------------

_"Sex relieves tension - love causes it." – Woody Allen_

-----------------------------------

"Kathy…!"

Elliot was searching for his wife. "Kathy…!"

"I'm here Elliot!"

Elliot opened their daughter's bedroom. Kathleen was in college now. Elizabeth had the all to herself. But she was on a trip to D.C. with the school. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying on this jean skirt that belongs to Maureen. I think I've lost most of that baby weight. How do I look…?" Kathy stood in front of her daughter's mirror in a short denim mini-skirt, high heels and nothing else.

Elliot was speechless.

Kathy could see her husband in the mirror. She smiled. It had been three months since they last made love. Having little Elliot had put stress in a marriage that was already struggling. But she missed him badly. "Elliot…"

The detective watched as his wife slowly lifted the denim skirt to reveal the fact that she was panty-less. "Baby, you don't look like a woman that just gave birth to her fifth child. You're so beautiful Kathy…"

Elliot got closer. His index finger touched her. He stroked her. "I've missed this so very much…"

Kathy felt her husband's finger enter her slowly. She groaned and grasped the full length mirror on the sides. She arched her back and raised her bottom like a cat in heat. "Oh god Elliot…"

Elliot was holding Kathy's hip. He could feel her excitement. His organ was swollen and felt confined inside in his jeans. When suddenly a baby's cry was heard coming from their room. He shook his head. "It never fails that we get interrupted. Kathy, the baby's crying."

"Elliot Stabler…you take care of this baby first." Kathy spread her legs wider.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Sex – Elliot's Birthday (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut, Ficlet/Drabble

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. Live Journal has uncensored version.

-----------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Elliot…"

"Is that going to be cold?"

Kathy shook her head. "It's real cream Elliot – I made it myself."

He watched her squeeze the thick homemade whip cream on his manhood. "I'm glad you burned the cake. You do realize that was my birthday gift from God."

His wife smiled, "You're a good Catholic boy; he should reward you."

Elliot was breathing heavily. He watched his wife lick the cream. Her lips and mouth went up and down. It was maddening. He grabbed the bed sheets to keep from grabbing her head. "That's so good Kathy…"

Kathy didn't stop. With a smile, she offered her cream covered tongue to her husband.

Elliot hesitated for a moment but then opened his mouth. Their kiss was messy. But, he licked his lips and swallowed.

"What do you think…?" Her eyes were glistening with lust.

Elliot moaned. "That's delicious; I wish I could suck myself tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler's Cheerleader" Censored Version

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

---------------------------------

"It is difficult to believe in a religion that places such a high premium on chastity and **virginity**." – Madonna

---------------------------------

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

Elliot kissed her. He put his hand under her sweater and touched her breast.

She moaned and put her palm over his hand. Then she felt him against her thigh. She felt his body react. She came up for air. "Elliot…"

"Don't worry Kathy. No one is coming home. My dad went to go visit my mom. He won't be back until tomorrow."

Kathy frowned. "Did she get sick again?"

Elliot kissed her. He didn't want to talk about his mother. His fingers under her sweater tugged on the bra so he could get to her nipple. It felt so tiny and hard.

"Should I take off my sweater?"

He nodded and moved away. He watched her sit up. Kathy took the cheerleader sweater off. She threw it on the floor beside the bed. Then she took off her bra; Elliot could see that she was blushing.

Kathy wrapped her arms around her body, shielding her breasts from his view.

"Let me look at you Kathy."

Her long blond hair hid her face a bit. "I'm not very special to look at Elliot; I'm kinda small."

"Please baby…"

Kathy smiled and then put her arms down. She turned and faced her boyfriend. "Well…?"

Elliot smiled. His blue eyes were bright with love and lust. "God, they are beautiful – you're so beautiful."

He leaned forward and slowly took a nipple in his mouth. He heard her gasp. Her noises were making him crazy.

"Kathy, can I take off my pants? These jeans make it…uncomfortable."

She nodded. "I guess I should take everything else off too."

They didn't dare look at each other undress. She was done first and without looking at him; she slid underneath the cool bed sheets. Kathy was naked except for the gold crucifix around her neck. The bed shifted and now Kathy turned to face him. She smiled at Elliot. "Hi…"

"Hi…"

But they were soon kissing again. Kathy didn't object to Elliot's attention to her breasts and nipples. She could feel this rush of heat that was taking over her body. Every touch from Elliot was like a tiny bolt of electricity. And then she felt his hand glide slowly down her belly.

"It's all right Kathy…" Elliot whispered to her.

Kathy moaned. Kathy felt the over-powering explosion going off in her head.

Elliot wasn't going to last much longer. He waited until she started to calm down a bit and got on top of her. "Kathy…I want to…"

Spreading her legs further apart; she invited him silently.

He leaned on one hand and with the other holding himself. He aimed it inside of her. "I love you Kathy." Then with one hard push; he broke her hymen.

Kathy clenched her hands into fists. She muffled her scream by putting her mouth against Elliot's shoulder. But she couldn't stop herself from crying. It was like a knife had been shoved inside her. She didn't move and only prayed that Elliot would hurry up and finish.

Elliot groaned and before he could stop himself he started to come inside of Kathy. Kissing her neck and whispering sweet words into her ear; he tried to finally come to his senses. He been waiting months for this moment; and the deed was done in barely 15 minutes. But he knew nothing was going to be the same again; his life had changed from this moment with his girlfriend.

Elliot knew he was probably heavy on top of her; but he didn't want to hurt her.

He waited and then softly pulled away. He lay next to her – breathless and spent.

"Ah…" Kathy gasped in pain.

Elliot could hear her crying. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. Reaching out and touching her hair gently, he whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Please don't cry Kathy. I didn't mean to hurt you baby. Kathy…?"

Kathy turned to face him. She could hear how sincere he was in his apology. Why was he sorry? He was just being a man. She was the one that ruined their first time making love by crying. "El, I wanted today to be special; but it hurt more than I had expected. I'm sorry for crying. I guess it will be different next time."

"I'll make sure I do it right next time. You will see baby. I love you." Elliot was surprised she was willing to stay with him; nevertheless have sex again. But he made a promise to himself that he will make sure she enjoyed herself next time…and every time.

Kathy reached out and brought his mouth to her lips. She wanted to him to know that she was a woman; and not a little girl anymore. If Elliot didn't think she was a good girlfriend; she would lose him. So many girls in their school wanted to date him. But Kathy knew that he loved her; and today they finally shared the most important moment of their lives.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth as they kissed.

The kiss did it; her warm tongue dueling put a fire in his loins immediately. "I love you Kathy." He kissed her face; licking the drying tears on her cheeks.

She could feel herself forgetting the pain of a few moments ago. She realized that she wasn't afraid to make love to him again. She wanted him. Her body reacted to his touch and kisses with a flutter in her stomach. But most of all, she felt this strange feeling in her heart. She was in love; madly in love. Kathy looked into his blue eyes. "I love you Elliot."


	4. Chapter 4

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" – Birth Control (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. DOES NOT ALLOW according to TOS, explicit stories. Uncensored version is on Live Journal.

---------------------------

"Relax honey…"

"I am…"

Elliot sighed. "You're not relaxed…"

"I thought I heard footsteps."

He stopped to listen. The house was quiet. "No footsteps – the girls are asleep. Now relax. This was your idea – I could have gone to the store and gotten some rubbers; or we could have risked it."

She closed her eyes. She was in the middle of their bed, on her side with her knees up to her chest. And she gave birth to their second daughter, Kathleen but six months ago. She wasn't ready to risk getting pregnant again.

They had started making love tonight when they realized the condom box was empty; so Kathy told Elliot she was willing to try anal sex.

Elliot was following the instructions that were from a book that a friend in nursing school gave her about sex.

So, he'd been fingering her for the past five minutes. The book said it was important for the partner to loosen and relax the sphincter before penetration.

After a while, she did feel relax – and it did feel good. Kathy moaned.

"You like that right…now you're supposed to touch yourself."

Kathy shoved a hand between her legs and started to rub herself. She was getting so horny.

Elliot continued to rub his slippery cock in between her bum cheeks.

She moaned louder. "Elliot…"

"Ok honey…" Elliot said and started to push inside. He could tell that she was started to tense up again.

Elliot kissed her neck. "Relax Kathy…push open…you know what I mean. It will hurt less if you just push open. Come on baby, I'm so close – you're so tight and sexy right now. I won't last very long at all."

His wife pushed her sphincter open. But she whimpered. "I don't think I can take it Elliot – it hurts so much – god damn it – Elliot please stop."

Elliot shook his head. He suddenly gave one little push. He was inside. He gasped and groaned. Grabbing her breast and kissing her neck he kept still but didn't pull out like she requested. Breathing hard, he gave her a chance to adjust to the new intrusion. "I'm inside Kathy…I'm inside. Just this one time baby – I swear, I will never ask again."

Elliot slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Kathy screeched.

He immediately put a hand over her mouth. "I'm almost there. Don't scream. The kids will wake up. I'm almost there baby…Oh god!"

Kathy clutched the comforter and waited. Like Elliot promised; it didn't take long. She felt her husband stiffen. He sounded like a wild wounded animal; a noise that she never heard before and hoped never to again. It was like she wasn't even there – he was so far into his pleasure and orgasm.

When it was over, Elliot looked down and watched how he slipped out from between his wife's pale buttocks. He closed his eyes and kissed her shoulder. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say to her. So he said the only thing he knew and felt. "I love you sweetheart."

Kathy pushed Elliot away and rushed into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

He was breathing hard. Elliot got up and walked over to the closed bathroom door. The worst part was that it felt very good. He had thought about it; but never imagined she would agree. Elliot's heard some sexual nightmares the other married cops at the precinct shared about their wives. Granted, he never bragged about his Kathy; but he knew he was lucky that they shared an active sexual appetite.

Elliot knocked on the bathroom door. "Honey, I'm sorry. I always screw things up the first time."

The door opened. She looked at him. "Yes but unlike that first time at your house – we aren't doing this again. So, tomorrow don't forget to buy rubbers or you can sleep on the sofa. All right…?"

Elliot looked down and nodded. "Yes Kathy…" He made sure not to smile but look slightly remorseful. But deep down inside; he didn't regret what they did. There was no doubt in his mind – _it_ could have become his favorite form of birth control.


	5. Chapter 5

Law and Sex – Elliot's Nightmare (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

---------------------

After kids, everything changes. We're having sex about every three months. If I have sex, I know my quarterly estimated taxes are due. And if it's oral sex, I know it's time to renew my driver's license.  
**Ray Romano**

**----------------------**

"Kathy…" Elliot was sweating.

It was the middle of summer. Their little apartment in Queens was a piece of shit. And now it's been two weeks since their air conditioner had broken. But Elliot Stabler was only a beat cop; money was tight and they were broke as usual. They were saving everything they could to get a house.

As a poor new married couple; they only had one exciting thing they could do that was free. It was sex.

"Fuck me! Come on Elliot. Fuck me hard baby…" Kathy clutched the bed sheets. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead.

As a rookie; he worked most nights. It was his first night off in a month. So, Elliot had tucked the girls in bed. When he got back to his bedroom; he found Kathy in his NYPD t-shirt. She was on all fours in the middle of their bed wiggling bottom at him.

Elliot loved being married.

He had been sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Elliot convinced Kathy to keep their lights on. He wanted to see everything. "Rub yourself for me Kathy…"

She reached between her legs and rubbed her throbbing clitty. Licking her lips and gasping; she could feel her orgasm building up. "I'm going to cum Elliot…"

"That's it sweetheart – cum for me – god, you're so wet. Oh god baby…" Elliot reached down and grasped her firm small breast. He moaned loudly.

"OH GOD…Elliot!" Kathy was in the grips of her orgasm.

Elliot was grunting – slamming his cock hard inside of her. His eyes were closed.

"Daddy…?"

Elliot's blue eyes suddenly open and he turned to find his daughter Maureen standing there in her pajamas. How long was she standing there?

"Daddy…? Mommy…?" Maureen looked like she was about to start crying.

Elliot was speechless. He had stopped his movements but stood there frozen. It wasn't until he felt Kathy dislodge him from her pussy that he snapped out of it. By then she was wrapped in their bed sheet ushering the child out of the room.

His cock was limp and the condom was slipping off. Elliot used his finger tips to remove the condom that was covered in his wife's juices and lubricant. He wrapped it in toilet paper before putting it in the trash in their bathroom. He cursed. Condoms were fucking expensive. When he tried to jerk off he kept picturing his daughter's bewildered face looking at him.

Elliot was sweating. The room was a fucking sauna. He sat by the window; hoping for a small breeze. Eventually Kathy came back and she wasn't looking much happier either.

"Did I just damage my daughter for the rest of her life?" Elliot could remember the day he walked in on his parents. He shook his head; he didn't want to re-live that nightmare.

"Come on Elliot. Making love is a beautiful healthy thing…" Kathy took off the sheet and slid onto Elliot's lap.

Elliot laughed. "We were fucking doggy style and sweating like pigs. That was hardly the appearance of the beauty of making love…"

Kathy shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, well that is what I told your 6 years old daughter. When she grows up; she will figure it out. Until then; whether you fuck me from behind, on my back or when I'm in the shower – it's making love to me."

Elliot kissed her. "I don't get another night off until next month. So you want to continue where we left off – or…?"

"Or what…?"

"We can eat some cold ice cream while we're naked. I'm melting here."

Kathy stood up and handed Elliot the bed sheet. "I want strawberry and vanilla."


	6. Chapter 6

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" – The Son

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Slight Smut

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

----------------------

"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing" – Unknown

----------------------

Kissing is how they met their orgasms together.

As their breathing started to even out; Elliot kissed Kathy behind the ear and slowly slipped his spent cock out of her. He kissed her one last time before getting up to remove the condom.

It was just in time. The baby monitor on the nightstand echoed a baby's whimpering.

Kathy slipped on her nightgown and went to get the baby.

Elliot put on his pajamas as he watched his wife sit on her rocking chair near the window. The baby was in her arms. "He's like clock-work."

She nodded and smiled. Slipping her breast out of the gown; she rubbed her nipple against little Dickie's lips. The babe immediately realized what it was and opened his tiny pink mouth. "Lizzie doesn't need a 1:00 a.m. feeding but he's a hungry little boy."

Elliot got closer and kissed the baby on the head. "He knows what's good for him. And how it will make him big and strong…"

"Is that why daddy sucks on my mommy's breast too?" Kathy looked up with a naughty smile.

Elliot blushed. He was just too prudish around his children. "Twins…I still can't believe it."

"I can't believe the stretch marks. I guess my cheerleader body is gone for good." Kathy no longer felt that comfortable making love with the lights on.

"You are beautiful. Not to mention, haven't you seen what's missing from the top of my head these days? I'm hardly Mel Gibson."

Kathy smiled. "It gives you character."

"It makes me cold in the winter. I wear hats all the time." Elliot touched his bald spot. He continued to stare at his son. "I have a son. Sometimes I wonder if I was being selfish in praying for god to give me a son. It frightens me that maybe I shouldn't have been so particular; and I should have just prayed for their health and well-being. Raising a son is so hard. God, what if I turn out being a terrible father?"

"Elliot, you're already a great father and husband In other words; you aren't your father. I don't doubt for a moment that Dickie and you will love each other. You're going to be a great role model to your children – and especially your son."

Elliot wiped the strange tear that appeared away. He bent down again and kissed Dickie's smooth baby hair. Inhaling the scent of baby powder and freshness, Elliot said a little prayer of protection to the Virgin. He loved his daughters – but something strange ached in his heart just for his son.


	7. Chapter 7

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" The Promise (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Fan-Fiction

Series: SVU

Author's note: This will be my new mini series of stories featuring Kathy Stabler. I think she is an important character in Elliot's life. These stories are for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

-------------------------

"When a **wife** has a good husband it is easily seen in her face."- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

-------------------------

Kathy heard the front door open. "Elliot...?"

Det. Elliot Stabler appeared carrying a small bouquet of daisies. He put an arm around his wife and kissed her. "Surprise…"

She accepted the kiss but moved away from his embrace. "You're home at noon and carrying flowers. Are you going to make me cry?"

Elliot shook his head and reached out again to bring his wife to him. "Good news …not bad news."

Kathy relaxed in Elliot's arms. She touched her husband's muscled chest. Licking her lips she puckered up for another kiss. She could taste coffee on his tongue. Her hand went from Elliot's chest down to the growing bulge. "Everyone's at school…"

Dropping the flowers on the floor; Elliot started to disrobe as quickly as possible.

Kathy did the same. She almost tripped on her panties. "Elliot…!" She raced up the stairs of the house they bought while pregnant with the twins. It had cost them all of their savings and forced Kathy back to work at the hospital.

Jumping on the bed, Kathy waited for Elliot and was shocked to see her husband naked with the biggest erection running toward her. "Oh god Elliot, you look dangerous with that thing sticking out like that – but I love it."

She bent down and took Elliot's hardness in her hand; guiding it toward her mouth. Elliot liked to make love. He wasn't very keen about oral sex. Elliot always told her it that it was the type of thing that OTHER types of women did to men. He was prudish; no doubt about it.

But today – she wanted it in her mouth. She couldn't help and marvel at its size, girth and strength. She felt an appetite for it that she couldn't explain.

Elliot moaned. "Kathy…"

"Mmmm, let me do it Elliot. I want to do it." She said and wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. She could taste his pre-cum. It was oozing right onto her tongue.

But before she could continue he pushed her off his dick. "I want you – I want to make you feel good too. I don't want that – come on baby."

Kathy got in the middle of the bed and waited for Elliot to get a condom from their nightstand. She watched him slip it on his hard-on. Rubbing herself; she could feel that she was wet and ready. "Touch me Elliot…"

"Touch you like this…?" Elliot said with a smile and pushed his finger inside her. After a while, he added a second finger; and moved them in and out – making her squirm. He loved to see her gasp and arch her back. Her juices were all over his fingers and hand. "That's perfect…"

Kathy spread her legs far apart and moved her hips. "Please Elliot…"

Shoving the wet fingers in his mouth; he tasted her before grabbing himself and guiding it inside her. Gripping her under her ass; he thrust and pounded making the bed shake and slam into the wall.

They didn't have to be quiet – no one was home. So Kathy screeched and groaned. She begged and cajoled her husband to have no mercy. She wanted it hard. She wanted all of him.

Elliot gripped the headboard as he slammed into her. He could feel the way the tip of his cock smacked up against her cervix. He watched her yelp and gasp in pleasure and pain.

---------------------------

She was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. Her husband was putting his tie back on and slipping on his jacket. "I'm sore."

Elliot smiled. "You wanted it hard…"

Reaching down to touch herself; she whimpered slightly. "I know, I'm not complaining – I'm just stating the fact that my pussy is sore. I'm going to be walking funny into that school today to get the kids."

"The walk of a satisfied married woman – those other housewives should be so lucky."

Kathy stood in front of Elliot. "Why did you come home today? Why did you bring the flowers?"

Elliot took hold of his wife's small hands. "I wanted to surprise you. I got another job."

Her eyes widen and she tightens her grip on his hands. "You got fired or you got a promotion? Oh Jesus…Elliot we just bought this house and we have four kids. Did something happen at the precinct?"

"Stop jumping to the wrong conclusions Kathy and listen to me. I'm switching out of homicide and into something that will be paying me MORE money. You hear that…I'm going to get MORE money." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot – you're not planning on doing undercover or something really risky? It was bad enough when you went to the Gulf; I can't lose you for weeks or months while you're on some god damn assignment." Kathy put a hand over her mouth. She was right after-all; he was going to make her cry.

"No undercover – well at least not a lot – and I will be working out of a Manhattan precinct. The 1-6 will be my home base. I just got hired to be part of a special team that is being set up."

Kathy looked at him and waited.

Elliot coughed, "I'll be part of SVU."

"SVU…?" Kathy put her arms around herself – trying to keep the towel on. "Is that some special terrorist thing…?"

"Special Victims Unit…" Elliot said looking right into her eyes. "I'll being working special crimes – you know like rape and stuff…"

"And stuff…?" Kathy got closer to her husband. "Elliot what exactly will you be investigating?"

"Special Victims Unit investigates crimes that include rape, sexual assault and …child molestation. We will be handling cases involving criminal sexual assaults of all ages, child abuse and child pornography. These crimes are considered heinous because of the sexual or child involvement. They were looking for a detective that above anything wants to help the victims. A hard position to fill; which is why the pay is a lot better." Elliot saw the frown on his wife's face. "Kathy…someone needs to protect and fight for the kids that are getting abused and killed by perverts and pedophiles. But I promise baby – nothing will change – things are good between us. This is just another job. Kathy…"

Kathy sat down on the bed. "Sex crimes…child abuse…?"

He put his arms around her and kissed her behind the ear. It was her special place. "I'm doing this so we can start saving money for college. We have four kids that are going to need an education and lots of clothing plus money for vacation and taxes on the house."

"I can get more hours at the hospital. Please Elliot – why didn't you talk to me about it before? Sex crimes aren't the same as other crimes; not to mention having to deal with sexually abused children – raped women…or men. I just never thought that you…"

Elliot stepped back. "You think I don't care about the pain others have to suffer through…with my family history? You really think I don't want to help children?"

"I'm glad you mentioned it because I wasn't going to – but yes, with your background. Do you want to deal with that on a daily basis? Could you…? Elliot, you have done everything to erase the memories of your past. Don't you think that eventually working for this SVU – it's all going to come back? Baby…I just want you to really think about what you're doing." Kathy's eyes glistened.

Elliot's eyes matched hers with unshed tears. "Wow Kathy, here I thought you would be proud for me. Here I thought that you would be happy that I was thinking about our future…"

Kathy wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight. "Elliot Stabler – I've been proud of you from the moment I saw you come off that plan after you served in Desert Storm. And then, just when I didn't think you could make me any prouder; you graduated from the police academy. I love you – more than anyone in my life except my children." She put her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "And it is this love that I have for you that wants you to know that I don't care about having a fancy mini-van or vacations in Europe. I'm proud to be a cop's wife. I know what that means too; I'm not naïve. If you really want to work this SVU; I will support you 100 percent. But promise me something …"

"Anything Kathy…" Elliot reached up and touched his wife's hand.

"Promise me that if this goes too far – or if it happens to get to be too much. Elliot, promise me that no matter what; you will walk away from it. Our family has to always come first in our lives if we are going to make this work. And most of all – never forget your faith Elliot. It's who you are – what you are – God is special in your life and your faith in him makes you complete. Promise me Elliot?"

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Law and Sex: Elliot Stabler "The Suggestion"

By Nicolas

Genre: smut, fan-fiction

Show: Pre-SVU

Author's note: more stories about Elliot and Kathy, their marriage and family. The uncensored versions can be found on Live Journal.

----------------------------

_If nature had arranged that husbands and wives should have children alternatively, there would never be more than three in a family. ~Lawrence Housman_

-------------------------------

February 1993

Elliot took his wife's nipple in his mouth. He suckled it gently.

"Not so hard Elliot; they are so sensitive." She moaned.

He smiled and held the rounder than usual breast in his hand. "Kathy, I don't think I've seen them this big. And so heavy…"

"Elliot, I'm the size of a whale. So I guess I should have whale tits. I can't believe we're having twins. You wanted a son – why did I listen to you?" She groaned and touched her oversize belly.

Her husband slowly shifted his hand down between her legs. Kathy felt like asking him to stop.

Elliot rubbed her furry bush; poor Kathy had stopped being able to bend over to shave as usual. But, he loved it. The hairs were silky to the touch. "My partner Pete said this works – his wife was in labor the next day."

"You're not disgusted?" Kathy's voice was small. She couldn't believe he would find her attractive in this condition. Her first two pregnancies, she was glowing and happy. But from the beginning with the twins; she suffered like never before in her life. It was the worst morning sickness; her hair was limp, her face breaking out and then hemorrhoids. Everything that could go wrong with a pregnancy happened to her recently.

Elliot continued to rub her. He had tried to put a finger inside but it was dry and unresponsive. He knew Kathy wasn't happy. These had been the worst nine months. A few days ago, while Elliot helped Kathy in the shower, they both agreed it was time to have those babies. So, Pete Breslin, his partner at the precinct told Elliot to do what he did; have sex. It was a natural inducement for labor. His partner swore that it worked like a charm for him. They now have the absolute cutest 5 year old boy named Luke.

"Relax Kathy – come on baby, I love you. You know I think you're beautiful when you're pregnant. I want this pussy so much…it's been too long." Elliot didn't stop rubbing his wife's mound. His thumb was slowly caressing her clitoris.

"It's been four months Elliot! Are you having sex with someone else?" Kathy's eyes were wide with painful panic. There was no way her horny cop husband stay celibate for four months.

"No Kathy…"

"I would understand."

"No Kathy, I haven't been fucking anyone – I love you. And right now I want to fuck YOU." Elliot said that louder than he intended.

They both froze. It was late. The girls, Maureen and Kathleen were asleep but they just waited a few seconds.

Kathy breathed a sigh of relief when the bedroom door didn't come crashing open. She looked at Elliot. "You want to fuck me?"

Elliot smiled those baby blues at his wife. "Yes, so very much – I want to fuck you and then you will pop those twins out – I will wait the obligatory 30 days and then I'm going to fuck you again and again. Until you beg me to stop fucking you."

That was it. It reminded Kathy of the early days of their marriage. She and Elliot never had real money to spend to do things; so they had sex. They used to make love like crazy horny bunnies. The tenant underneath their apartment used to give her the strangest looks. Licking her lips she pulled Elliot into a kiss.

Elliot kissed his wife. Suddenly, he felt the excitement in his wife's womanhood. His fingers dipped inside this time without any resistance. The opening was warm and wet; and welcoming. Elliot could feel his body responding immediately. He pulled away from Kathy. "On your side Kathy; that's the only way baby."

She nodded and maneuvered her large pregnant body to her left side. Once Elliot removed his hand; she substituted it with her own. She used her slender finger to rub her clit. She moaned loudly as she felt Elliot rub his hardness down between her ass cheeks and then dip slowly toward her opening. "Oh god, yes El…"

Elliot bit his bottom lip. He had to remember to keep control. His wife was nine months pregnant; he didn't want to hurt her. He pushed slowly inside her. "Oh Kathy – oh fuck…" It was like a hot wet vice. Pushing a little harder, he watched how his organ disappeared to the hilt inside her.

"Slowly Elliot... God, you feel huge inside of me…Oh God, Elliot."

He pulled back slowly and then pushed back in slowly. Elliot could hear his wife's moans. He did it again but this time lifting her leg up a little. After about 10 minutes; Elliot knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Kathy, I'm going to come. Oh baby, you're gonna make me come so hard."

But Kathy was lost in her orgasm. She suddenly felt one of the twins inside her kick. Oh yeah, they knew something was happening to Mommy. Kathy closed her eyes and started to scream. She was furiously rubbing herself as the waves of pleasure shook her huge pregnant body.

Elliot watched his wife start to come. It was all he needed to start his own. He slammed insider her one last time. Elliot groans loudly. He reached out and grabbed one of Kathy's heavy breasts in his hand. Squeezing it hard; he pushed deep inside of her releasing the last remnants of his load.

Dickie and Elizabeth were born the next morning. Kathy's labor was short and sweet.

-----------------------------

February 2008

"Mrs. Stabler, 15 years ago today you were having Elizabeth and Dickie. Can you tell us about that day? On my birthday, my dad loves to tell me about how crazy it was the day my mom went into labor." Christopher Morgenthau- Logan was smiling at Lizzie Stabler. He met her tonight for the first time. He and his dads were invited to the twins' birthday party. And now he wanted to know everything about her.(1)

"Kathy, I give you a lot of credit. They say having twins isn't easy. The pregnancy alone is difficult. You were probably more than ready to have them toward the end." Stephan was eating birthday cake.

Mike was sipping some cognac that Elliot had stashed for special occasions. "My mother made a point to tell me that when the time came; she was all too ready to get me out of her. So she drank some castor oil to induce labor."

Lizzie made a face. "Castor oil, that sounds disgusting. But, I didn't know that you can induce labor? Did you try that mom?"

All faces looked over at Elliot and Kathy.

Kathy smiled into her cup of coffee. She looked over at her husband. Poor Elliot, his face, neck and receding hairline were blushing pink.

------------------

1 Read the "Orchid" series


	9. Chapter 9, The Party

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" – The Party – Pt One

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Slash, Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit & C.I.

Author's note: Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

------------------------------------

Bisexuality immediately doubles your chances for a date on Saturday night.  
Woody Allen

------------------------------------

Kathy was in the kitchen putting leftovers into the fridge. She felt strong arms wrap around her. "Hey honey, you want something more to eat?"

Elliot kissed his wife's neck. "I've been pigging out on the hot wings all evening. I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful tonight."

"Hot wings…your cum is going to taste funny. I will have to bring celery and blue cheese dressing to bed." Kathy grinned.

"And you were right; this party was well needed. Thank you for inviting Olivia and the rest of the gang from the precinct."

"Olivia saved little Elliot's life and mine. Come on E, I don't hate her. I never did. But no woman wants to share her husband with another. And that was your fault not hers. I want you to trust me like you trust her…that's all."

Elliot continued to kiss his wife's pale neck. "In the end, Olivia doesn't know me like you do Kathy. You've been my life for over 20 years. I don't like to share my work because it's disgusting and dark. You're the only woman for me – now and forever."

Her husband's hard cock was grinding against the flimsy material of her dress. Elliot's hand reached across her hips to her pussy. He started to rub her mound. She moaned and moved her hips. Kathy moaned loudly. "Honey, you're not just drunk; you're horny too. God, Elliot I can feel your hard cock – you have to stop now; someone will catch us. We have a house full of guests."

"I think we should kick everyone out. I want to take you upstairs and fuck you." Elliot pushed a finger against Kathy's clit.

"Dad…! What are you two doing in the kitchen of all places?"

Elliot jumped in his skin. He looked at his pants; his cock was almost making a hole in the material. He put his arms down to cover his obvious hard on. Turning he faced his oldest daughter. "This is my house and that's my wife. I can touch her all I want."

"I just hope you wash your hands before you touch grab another hot wing." Maureen said. There was no doubt her dad was rubbing her mom's pussy. She been visiting and staying on the weekends since Kathleen's arrest and sentenced to the mental facility.

A week ago she got a call from her mom telling her dad was shot. Maureen rushed home to make sure her mom had help. She did come to realize that her parents were always having sex whenever they weren't fighting. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Don't sneak up behind us anyway." Elliot smiled at his daughter.

"Mom, we have a small group of drunks left. You two should go out and entertain them or throw them out." Maureen headed toward the dining room.

Kathy and Elliot smiled at their eldest and went out to the living room. Everyone was sitting on the floor talking about sex crimes and alcohol.

"There are our hosts. Kathy is flushed. You two must be fooling around. Listen Elliot, you need to cut Kathy a break. Try not to get her pregnant again." Olivia put her head back on the sofa. "Wow, I can't believe I said that; I'm drunk."

Olivia was sitting on the floor in the middle of the Stabler's living room. Dressed in a slinky red dress she had taken off her heels because they were starting to hurt her feet.

"You're sexy when you're drunk." Det. Mike Logan drank his 10th or 20th cup of fruit punch. He wasn't sure; he lost count hours ago. "What the hell was in that punch?"

"It's a special secret recipe. It involved a lot of vodka. I just thought that after the past few weeks; we all needed to get really drunk." Kathy turned and smiled at Elliot. "Are you drunk Elliot?"

"Among other things…"Elliot winked. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked.

Kathy blushed and kicked him.

But Elliot grabbed Kathy by the foot and pulled her toward him. He kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you baby…"

Kathy giggled and touched Elliot's face gently. "I love you too…"

Munch coughed. "Making out in front of single guests is not allowed."

"Afraid it will give you a boner? I know I'm getting one and that's all right with me. I was hoping for some entertainment tonight." Mike gazed at Elliot. He was drunk and trying very hard to behave. It was difficult. He hadn't seen Elliot in a social setting since that fateful week at the conference; and that was years ago. Elliot got back together with his wife. Just like Mike new he would too.

"Be quiet Logan!" Elliot glared at Mike.

Mike's appearance at the party almost caused Elliot a stroke.

Unbeknownst to Det. Logan was the fact that Kathy Stabler was always trying to find an opportunity to meet him. She was left curious to know the man that slept with her husband. Not to mention he sent her a very large expensive gift basket after she gave birth to little Eli.

"Elliot…! Stop yelling at Mike; he's a guest and just being a man. Now, how about we play a game?" Kathy said she was determined to enjoy herself.

A few weeks ago Elliot had disappeared on her to go undercover. She found herself packing up and ready to just leave him again. But Olivia stopped her. And then Elliot got shot; Kathy's heart almost stopped. The thought of losing Elliot was unbearable. She loved him with all her being. So, here they were trying to remember when it was fun to be married. It was that or just join Kathleen in the mental hospital. So, she put her foot down with Elliot about having a party, for ADULTS ONLY.

"Not charades...!" Olivia took off her shoes.

"Truth or dare…? Logan quipped and smiled at Elliot.

Elliot frowned. "No…!"

Munch and Olivia agreed with Elliot. "Hell No…!"

Maureen joined them on the living room floor. She sat down next to Det. Logan and handed him another cup of punch. "How about we play something really daring and fun? Let's play spin the bottle."

"What…?" Elliot looked at his daughter and then at Mike. He knew exactly why she wanted that game. She told Elliot about two hours ago that she was absolutely enthralled by Det. Logan. She wanted her dad to find out if Mike was single. Elliot had been mortified. "We're too old for a game like that; not to mention that some of us are married."

"I'm not old and marriage has nothing to do with it! Stop being prudish Elliot. We are adults and a single kiss in a game like that isn't cheating. Let's play." Kathy said and got up. She came back with an empty beer bottle.

"Kathy, we are the married couple here and since when is kissing not cheating?" Elliot looked at his wife mortified at her suggestion. No one in the precinct knew about his liaison with Mike Logan. The possibility of kissing him in front of everyone or anyone else in the room didn't seem like a fun game.

Kathy hushed her husband. "Let's do it. We will go around once. We have three women and three men which is perfect. This is a party – so either we do one round of spin the bottle, or we will play Truth or Dare."

Elliot looked at his wife. Playing Truth or Dare was definitely out of the question. "Kathy… Are you drunk?"

She nodded and laughed. "I'm not too drunk. But I'm 40 years old and I have five children. I just want to have fun. Elliot, we somehow gave up on silly fun in the past 10 years. We deserve to cut loose. You're not as prudish as people think; you were a wild boy once upon a time."

Munch looked over at Olivia. "Well, if it's going to be spin the bottle. I think some of us should go brush their teeth. You've been eating hot wings and spinach dip all night. I can just imagine what your breath smells like."

Olivia flipped Munch the bird. She tucked her legs under and sat up. Looking at Kathy, she gave a wide smile. "I agree with Kathy – let's have fun tonight."

"I second that motion!" Logan said with a wink.

Kathy spun the bottle.

Everyone was quiet and hypnotized by the spinning.

Kathy's heart was pounding. Suddenly the bottle stopped and Kathy smiled. It pointed at Olivia.

Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out her Binaca. She sprayed her mouth twice. Then leaned forward and smiled. "This should put an end to all rumors that we don't get along. So, are you ready Mrs. Stabler?"

Kathy nodded and made sure not to look at Elliot.

Elliot knew he stopped breathing. Was it possible that Kathleen's mental illness was contagious? Kathy was willing to kiss Olivia?

Kathy was so nervous. As she got closer to Olivia; she realized that the dress the beautiful female detective was wearing had a lot of cleavage. Kathy could see Olivia's breasts. Now, she knew she was blushing. Kathy gently put her mouth on Olivia's red glossy lips. They were soft and tender.

The living room was so oddly quiet.

"God damn…" Mike said under his breath and adjusted his bulge.

"Wow…" Munch took off his glasses to wipe them. "That was hottest thing I've seen in a long time."

Elliot was speechless. He could feel his dick twitching.

"All right, see boys how easy that is to do. Very nice…" Olivia licked her lips. She knew she was drunk. Her nipples were now hard pebbles from that kiss. She took the bottle and spun it.

"Maybe there is a god…" Det. Munch exclaimed as the bottle landed in front of him.

"Come here hot stuff – give me those lips." Olivia giggled.

Munch gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips. He winked at her. "All right my turn and just so that you know, because my faith in the Lord has been restored, I'm praying for The All-Mighty that it stops in front of Elliot. I've had a man crush on him for years."

Everyone laughed – except for Elliot. He looked pale.

Munch spun the bottle which stopped in front of Maureen. "Holy smokes, it is true that Faith is a powerful force. This is even better than kissing Elliot. I get to kiss his beautiful nubile daughter. So, pucker up sweet heart."

Maureen put a hand over her face. She was trying hard to not laugh. She knew Det. Munch since she was a little kid. Kissing him suddenly felt a bit weird.

Munch placed a kiss on her forehead instead of her lips.

Maureen complained. "Hey, you kissed my head not my lips."

"Are you kidding me – I have to work with your bad tempered father. I'm not stupid. You can breathe now Elliot."

Elliot realized he had stopped breathing. "My temper has nothing to do with it. Munch is a gentleman."

Maureen rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why everyone was afraid of her dad. She spun the bottle. She crossed her fingers. God, she wanted it to land on Det. Logan. She could just imagine how good of a kisser that guy would be but instead it stopped in front of her dad. "Kiss time Daddy…!"

"Wait a second; I'm obviously excluded from kissing my own daughter. I'm not that drunk or perverted." Elliot said looking at Kathy. She shook her head. "You want me to kiss Maureen? What in the world has gotten into you Kathy?"

Maureen put her hands on hips. "Sweet Jesus, what is wrong with you daddy? You can kiss me on the cheek. No one is telling you to shove your tongue down my throat. You have obviously been working SVU too long if just the thought of kissing me makes you think of incest!"

Elliot looked around the room. Everyone was giving him funny looks. He sighed. "Oh yeah, of course, I'm sorry baby. I don't know what I was thinking. It's the alcohol. Come here…"

Maureen hugged her dad and accepted his loud kiss on her cheek. She didn't want to let go; she felt so safe and warm in his arms. She hated the idea of ever giving that up. "So, now it's your turn daddy."

Elliot smiled and spun the bottle. He kept thinking that if he landed on Olivia it will serve his wife right for making them play this stupid game. However, God had a sense of humor. Elliot put a hand over his face. The bottle landed in front of Mike Logan.

The living room was no longer quiet. It was very loud with everyone around him making noises and clapping loudly.

"Now this game is getting interesting! Elliot Stabler and Mike Logan are going to kiss. I'm not sure if I can handle this tonight. And to think that Fin is going to miss this; he's going to be so fucking pissed tomorrow when I tell him." Munch could just imagine what his partner Fin would say when he finds out.

Maureen couldn't believe that her dad was going to get to kiss Logan. She moved back to give them ample room.

Olivia pulled out her cell-phone; it had camera capabilities. "I'm going to take a picture. I have to have proof or the Captain will think its drunken bullshit."

Kathy grinned and started to push her husband toward Mike. "Go on Elliot. You and Mike are already acquainted. Don't act prudish because you're not. It's just one kiss."

Elliot realized confessing to his wife had turned into a bad idea. She had this excited gleam in her eye that worried him. He took a long drink of the beer he had been nursing. He looked over at Mike. He wasn't surprised to see the smug smile on the other man's face. "One normal quick kiss…"

Mike licked his lips. He was trying very hard to remember that they weren't alone. But Mike's cock was swelling at the idea of kissing Elliot. "I'm glad to hear that you believe a kiss between two men could be…normal. You aren't as homophobic as you pretend to be after-all."

Elliot frowned. "I'm not homophobic at all! You know that and anyway who the hell told you that I was anyway? I've worked SVU 11 years – you can't have idiotic issues like that when you do what I do everyday."

Rolling his eyes, Mike grabbed Elliot by the arms. "Stop talking so fucking much and kiss me already."

Mike kissed Elliot. The lips were cool and without thinking slipped his tongue into Elliot's mouth. It tasted of beer and nachos.

Elliot felt like an eternity had passed by when he felt Mike kissing him. His tongue touched Mike's and then he thought he heard someone gasp. It was then that reality set in and Elliot pushed Mike away from him.

Mike was breathing hard and smiling. Elliot was breathing hard and frowning.

Mike looked around to the wide eyed faces staring at them.

Elliot was livid. He pointed a finger at Mike. "You asshole…"

Getting up from the floor Elliot ran off or else he was going to slug the other detective.

"Elliot…wait let me apologize!" Mike said and ran off after the other man.

Kathy had a hand over her mouth. She looked at her remaining guests. "Well, all right that was interesting. I guess the party is official over now. Let me help you get your coats. Maureen, please give Olivia that plate of leftovers."


	10. Chapter 10, The Party

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" – The Party – Pt Two

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Slash, Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit & C.I.

Author's note: Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

------------------------------------

Bisexuality immediately doubles your chances for a date on Saturday night.  
Woody Allen

------------------------------------

Elliot was in the backyard sitting on a swing. He had forgotten his coat and was freezing. It was very cold November evening.

Mike showed up and stood in front of Elliot. "I'm sorry."

"Fucking liar – no you're not." Elliot said and shivered.

Taking off his jacket he handed it to Elliot. "Put this on; I've got two shirts underneath this one. You're going to freeze your balls off."

"Thanks…"

Mike sat down on the swing next to Elliot's. "If you want to hit me – go ahead. Isn't that what everyone is expecting you to do?"

Shaking his head and laughing, Elliot looked down at his feet. "Everyone is always expecting the worst from me these days. I'm the guy that wants his mentally ill daughter to go to Riker's. I go around beating the shit out of perps and I keep secrets from my partner and my wife."

"Elliot, I know you're under a lot of stress. I'm sure Kathy understands."

"Understands…? She was going to leave me again. Olivia said she was packing her bag and ready to just leave. But, I don't blame her. I push things to the limit. I've broken every promise I made to her. I broke my vows, and I've broken her trust in me. Our marriage is on a thread. But it's not her fault; it's all mine. I feel like a failure in everything except my job. So, I just can't let go of it."

"You have to decide what is going to be number one in your life. What's the saying? A slave can't serve two masters. Find compromises Elliot and you shouldn't have to give up either. Get help from others like Olivia, Munch and even me. We are here for you." Mike put an arm around Elliot's shoulder.

A few yards away, Kathy had her coat on and could see Elliot and Mike on the swing set. She could see that Elliot was upset. Turning she saw Maureen coming toward her.

Maureen stood next to her mother. "Mom…? Is dad all right? I think Det. Logan pushed it with that kiss. Is that why daddy didn't want me flirting with Mike; is he gay?"

Kathy smiled. "Oh, I don't think he's gay. They say he's been with many beautiful women."

"Oh, so he's bi – oh my god, that's fucking hot. I can't believe they kissed. Are you jealous or mad?" Maureen looked over at her mom; she couldn't read her tonight. There was something strange going on with her.

"No, I know your daddy loves me. Mike is a friend. And don't worry, I think daddy's going to be a lot better now baby."

"Mom, Kathleen is going to get better. You and dad have to understand that you didn't do anything wrong. She's sick. And that's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around her mother. Maureen felt her own guilt; she had left home for college and then work; and hardly looked back to her family. She had become too busy to visit them or her siblings.

"I know sweetheart; it still hurts. But it's not just Kathleen that is the problem. Your dad has to decide if his family is first in his life or not. Maureen, I was so mad at him for going undercover that I was ready to walk out on him again. And then when I heard he was shot; I thought my world would collapse. I don't want to lose your dad. I love him." Kathy looked at her daughter. When she was pregnant with Maureen; she saw Elliot as her lover and hero. Even though they were young and poor, he was fearless about their future as a family.

"Mom, dad needs you. You're a lot stronger than he is – that's the way it is with women. Men like to think that they're strong but it's us." Maureen could see that Det. Logan was whispering in her dad's ear. "How long have Mike and Daddy known each other? He's never mentioned Det. Logan."

Kathy pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess for a while now. Captain Cragen was Det. Logan's captain when he worked at the 2-7. But Mike has recently retired from Major Case over at One Police Plaza. Sweetheart, I hope I didn't say something to upset you just now. But you're a woman and it's nice to talk to someone who can be not just a daughter but a friend too."

"Mom, I want you to be honest with me about everything. I'm a big girl now. You should have someone to talk to; and I'm sure you and dad will be all right. Little Eli needs you both."

Kathy hugged and kissed her daughter. "Come on; let's finish cleaning up the party mess. I think we better get Dickie's room ready for Mike. He shouldn't drive back to Manhattan tonight."

Maureen grinned. "Det. Logan is sleeping over. Great…"

Kathy heard Maureen's comment. "You leave Det. Logan alone; he's old enough to be your father. Not to mention he's your father's friend! Don't get any ideas Maureen."

"Mom…relax, I don't plan to do anything. I just find him fascinating." Maureen smiled and went back indoors.

As Maureen and Kathy walked back to the living room; they bumped into Olivia.

Mike and Elliot were feeling a lot better. Elliot was trying not to laugh too hard. He was still hurting a bit from his gunshot wound. "I wasn't sure if I was glad to see you show up tonight. But now I'm definitely glad."

"I was very surprised when I got Kathy's invitation."

Elliot started to swing. "I told her about that week we spent together and everything that happened. Mike, I thought she was going to leave m then. I was sure she would be disgusted; but she wasn't. I like to think outside sources cause the riffs between Kathy and me. But, it's me. I'm the fucking idiot. I have to realize that God's given me a second chance; and I can't blow it."

"You're wife has patient and that makes her awesome. Elliot, you're lucky – so, don't fucking blow it. And that kid, Eli, sweet Jesus he's adorable. He's got daddy's beautiful blue eyes." Mike said softly and touched Elliot's cheek. He put his hand down. "Sorry, I forgot. Friends only drink beer and watch television. There is no touching, kissing and cock sucking between friends."

Elliot laughed. He had to put a hand over his wound as he did too. "You're an idiot. Come on, it's freezing out here. I guess everyone will know we kissed tonight. Munch can't keep a secret. He will tell Fin; who will tell someone else."

"By the way, what is Ms. Benson's marital status currently? Is she still single…? She's not a lesbian right?" Mike put his hands in slacks to keep warm and started heading indoor.

"A lesbian…? No, she likes men. Although, she did kiss Kathy…" Elliot realized the thought of that kiss made his cock twitch. He shook his head. "Yeah, she's single but she broke up with someone recently. And, she's been going through some stuff that happened to her. I don't know what she's ready for Mike. But, I don't think she's looking for a relationship."

"Oh good, because I'm not sure I'm looking for a relationship either. You can put in a good word for me."

"I don't think so." Elliot said and smiled.

Mike shook his head. "Come on Elliot, give a guy a break. You won't have sex with me; so I think Olivia would make a decent 2nd choice. God damn, she's beautiful. Didn't you see her tonight? Did you see that dress, those legs and those tits?"

Mike was licking his lips lasciviously.

"Oh, I've seen it all. While undercover she showed up where I was staying. Christ, talk about blowing the cover; but she saved her ass and mine by pretending to be a whore I picked up. Get this, and I haven't told Kathy by the way, but Olivia was standing in her black panties and bra."

Mike whistled. "And how far did that cover go…?"

"Well, she had to pretend to be asking for it. So she starts rubbing against me and puts her arms around me. I think she shaves her pussy bald."

Mike stopped walking and looked over at Elliot. "You said that in a most matter of fact sort of way."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Listen, Olivia is not a bad looking lady – long legs that seemed to go on forever. But I swear on my son's life, she's like a sister to me. I love her. I would probably take a bullet for her too. But I wouldn't touch her. It's not like that and it will never be that between her and me."

"Well, if I can't have Olivia maybe I can sleep with you and Kathy tonight?" Mike asked as they entered the dark house.

"Remember what I told you about the things friends do and don't? Sleeping with me and my wife is under the "don't" section."

Mike nodded and when they got in front of Dickie's door. He reached out and kissed Elliot. It was quick and sweet. "I don't care if that's on the "Don't" list; I needed to do it."

"I understand. Don't jerk off in my son's bed. I don't want that image in my head all right? Goodnight…" Elliot said and walked away.

But he bumped into Kathy; who was now heading toward Mike. She reached up and kissed the taller detective. "Thank you for coming tonight Det. Logan."

"Please call me Mike…" He said with a grin.

"All right Mike…thank you again. Goodnight…" Kathy said and walked into Elliot's arms.

Mike watched them head toward their bedroom together. He knew they would make love. It must be nice to be loved and wanted.

He went inside the room. It was dark except for a little moonlight coming in the window. He started to take off his clothes when he noticed the dress lying on the floor by his feet. High heels and some panties were next to it too. Continuing to take off his shirt, Mike walked over to the twin size bed. Lying on the bed were long legs that seemed to go on forever, a shaved pussy and beautiful round breasts. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Olivia smiled and put her arms over her head. "I spoke to Kathy. Are you going to make me leave Det. Logan?"

"Elliot doesn't want me to touch you. He's protective of you. He says you're going through something. You're like a little sister to him. And well, I'm a bad boy."

Olivia got on her knees on the bed; her legs spread a little apart. She touched her tits by pulling on her nipples. "I'm a grown girl. And I've decided it's time to get on the proverbial bike again. It's time I've taken back control of my sex life. Things have sucked so badly lately. The job, the stuff Elliot's been through and the list goes on. But, Kathy was right about how we needed to have some fun. I don't want the fun to end. And you seemed a little lonely tonight. I know I'm lonely. We can have fun right?"

Mike reached down to Olivia's shaved pussy. He dipped his middle finger inside her opening. It was wet and ready. So, he pulled out slowly and started to rub her clit. He watched Olivia's hips twitch.

She gasped at being touched. It had been a while since a man's hand had touched her. She was tired of her vibrator and her own fingers. Olivia reached over and started to unbuckle Mike's pants. She reached inside his boxer shorts and started to stroke the hardening cock. "Irish boys always this big…?"

"Maybe you want to ask Elliot."

Olivia smirked. "Well, his black tight shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. It was…impressive. I should start sleeping with Irish men more often."

Pushing two fingers inside Olivia's wet pussy; Mike leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked into her large beautiful eyes. "Start with this Irishman – he might be more than enough."

Olivia nodded. "This is Dickie's bed. I feel wrong doing this here."

"Hey, the only thing Elliot said was that I couldn't jerk off in Dickie's bed. He never said anything about fucking."


	11. Chapter 11

Law and Sex – Elliot Stabler "Belated"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. **CENSORED VERSION**

-------------------

Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. ~Author Unknown

-------------------

Feb 2000

"A little KY Jelly…" Kathy said softly and applied a generous amount in her palm. She gripped Elliot's manhood and started to stroke. "Is it cold?"

Elliot shook his head. He put his head back against the sofa. Groaning and enjoying his wife's hand job. He smiled too.

"What are you thinking about – I can see that smile you know."

"You and I were necking in the back seat of my mom's car. I was able to convince you to give me a hand job. And you were terrified about touching me. God, I felt so guilty afterward too. But I had such blue balls. I wanted you so badly." Elliot licked his lips. He reached out and touched his wife's long hair.

Kathy's hand was stroking in circular motion. She knew Elliot needed the attention as much as the release. So, the kids were spending the weekend with her parents. Elliot was hers with no interruptions. It was a belated Valentine for them. "I didn't think it was going to be that big and uh…I don't know it just looked dangerous. I guess that's a feeling all girls get when they see a dick for the first time."

Elliot pulled Kathy by the hair gently until their lips met. "I don't want to come with a hand job. I want to come inside of you."

"I'm on the pill again. We don't have to use rubbers." Kathy said excitedly.

"Sweetheart, they make you sick as hell. Don't take those fucking things." Elliot frowned. He slid his hand inside of her panties. "What happened to that sponge?"

"Sponge…? That piece of shit gave me twins last time. I don't think so. Elliot, I don't want anymore babies. We can't afford anymore. I'm back nursing and I want to stay. I love my job too you know. I will try the pill and if it's too rough on me; then I will consider something else. Or…"

"Or what…?" Elliot licked his wife's jaw.

Kathy grinned. "Or you could consider a vasectomy."

Elliot stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife. She smiled at him. And shook her head, "really Elliot - you're so horribly predictable. I'm kidding. I might as well ask you to cut your balls off…"

"It's a Catholic thing…" Elliot figured he would say in his defense.

"My ass – it's an Elliot Stabler is a Man thing."

"Your ass – let me see your ass." Elliot said and grabbed his wife.

Kathy started laughing out loud as Elliot pulled her panties down. He was rubbing her butt and then snuck a finger between her legs. Kathy gasped.

Pushing two fingers inside of his wife's wetness; Elliot watched her move her hips against his legs. "You want more Katherine Stabler?"

"Yes…" Kathy knew it had been so long. Elliot's new job as a SVU detective was a lot more complex than regular homicide. He was home less and less. Their sex life had become pathetic quickies in the mornings now and then.

He got from underneath her and helped her take off the little night gown she was wearing. Her cotton panties were down her thighs. "Keep your panties on – god that looks hot."

Kathy stretched her legs as far as the panties would allow her. "Give me that pillow for my knees."

Bent over the sofa with her knees on the rug; Kathy offered herself to Elliot. The house was quiet except for the radio playing classic rock songs. She gripped her nipples as she felt Elliot push his dick inside her. Kathy closed her eyes and gasped. "Oh my god – Elliot…"

Elliot took off his own t-shirt and gripped his wife's hips as he pushed inward. With one slow thrust he was up to his balls inside her. He loved watching his dick disappear inside of her. He leaned down and kissed his wife's quivering back. "I want to hear you Kathy – don't hold back on me baby."

Kathy groaned and smiled. They couldn't do this with the kids; they didn't give a shit about the neighbors.


	12. Chapter 12

Law and Sex – Elliot Stabler "Soldier Boy"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. **CENSORED VERSION**

-------------------

"Married love was good, it reflected God's love for us, husbands and wives should respect one another and treat each other as equals (more or less) and be grateful for the pleasures of sexual love ... So marriage beds were blessed to hallow the sexual love between bride and groom and no one thought it strange." – Andrew M. Greeley

-------------------

Kathy gripped the handles of Maureen's stroller. She looked over at her mother who was holding little Kathleen. "Thanks for coming with me mom."

"Sweet heart, how could I let you do this trip alone with two small children? I'm just glad that he's finally coming home to you and the kids. I thought Elliot was a lot smarter than this; but I guess his father is right. That boy doesn't have a lot of sense. To leave his wife and babies at home to go fight some stupid war in the middle of some god forsaken desert…" Louise rocked Kathleen in her arms and shook her head in angry disgust.

Kathy sighed.

Her mother was the most vocal in her disapproval of Elliot joining the Marines. She called irresponsible. Kathy did her best to try to make him change his mind. She pleaded with him not to leave her. Kathleen was barely a year old when Elliot shipped out to fight in Desert Storm for the 2nd Marine Division.

Elliot was barely out of college; and already the father of two. And he wasn't happy with the fact that they were barely making ends meet. Elliot told her it was his duty to provide for his family and he would do it. The Marines would give him a source of income that was needed; as well as future benefits for purchasing a home or sending the kids to college.

Kathy cried for a week. She was barely able to get out of bed to take care of the kids; so she moved into her mom's house and started nursing school. Elliot wasn't happy from the letter she got but he understood that she was alone. It was now January 1991 and the war was coming to an end. They started discharging soldiers and Elliot was lucky enough to get his early. Kathy moved her stuff back into their little apartment to prepare for his return home.

One thing that Kathy decided was that she wouldn't disagree with Elliot about being a police officer ever again. At least a cop came home to his family after his shift was over. Being the wife of a soldier was torture for her.

"Kathy…! Look…!"

Kathy looked up. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears. He was tan and lean. Elliot was dressed in his military desert uniform that was brown with matching cap. A large duffle bag was hanging from his shoulder and his dog tags glistened against his chest. "Elliot…"

Elliot rushed into Kathy's open arms. He held her tight. He took a deep breath and inhaled the clean fresh scent of her hair. It was ambrosia to him. And inside his chest there was a strange feeling. It was like a vice was gripping his heart. It was love. God, he loved her so much.

He could feel her sobbing against him. He whispered into her ear. "Don't cry sweetheart. I'm home. It's ok Kathy, I'm home."

Kathy looked up into his warm loving blue eyes. "Don't leave me again Elliot. I couldn't bear it. I've missed you."

Kathleen started fussing and Elliot looked over at his mother-in-law who was holding the child. "My god; in just a few months and she's grown so much."

That's when Elliot felt someone tugging at his jacket. He looked down to his little girl. His darling princess. "Maureen…"

Elliot unsnapped the stroller's seatbelt and took Maureen into his arms. He held her tightly. "Hey baby girl, daddy has missed you so much sweat pea. But daddy is home now."

Kathy wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at her mom. "We should go now. Let's make sure the kids are bundled up. It's cold outside. You came back just in time to shovel snow."

Elliot reached out and touched his wife's cheek softly.

Kathy knew she was blushing. She looked at her mother and wasn't surprised to see that look on her face. Her mother gave her one single warning since she heard that Elliot was coming back home. She advised Kathy against from having another child.

But all she could think about was going home and being in Elliot's arms. She wouldn't deny Elliot anything tonight or herself.

---------------------------

Kathy watched from the doorway as Elliot tucked Maureen in bed after reading her a story. Little Kathleen had been fast asleep in her crib half an hour ago. Kathleen was good about drinking her bottle and sleeping the night through.

Whispering, Elliot put his arm around Kathy. "They grow so fast in just a few months. It's amazing. You did a great job while I was gone Kathy. I know it wasn't easy – I plan to make up for it babe."

Kathy nodded. She looked up at him. "Want something to eat or another beer?"

Elliot shook his head. He had eaten very little when they got back. A long shower was the only thing she saw him take; and then he made coffee. Elliot never drank coffee before now. He smiled at Kathy. "I want my wife."

She coughed and fidgeted a little. "God, Elliot, I feel like a silly virgin again. I'm so nervous. I look at you; and I see this incredible strong man. You've changed a bit. I can tell. So, maybe this high school sweetheart might not be enough? How can I?"

God, she was now rambling nervously.

"Kathy, I love you. All I kept thinking when I was out there was looking forward to the moment I would be back here in this room. I want you so much. I want to show you and not just tell you about it." Elliot pulled Kathy toward him. He wore sweats and a tank top.

Kathy touched the new USMC tattoo on his arm. It looked amazing and beautiful against his muscular pale skin. Soon enough she forgot the tattoo and realized that Elliot's cock was hard and erect. She could feel it against her tummy. Welcoming his lips; she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself steady.

Pulling away from Elliot, she walked over to the side of their bed. "I wasn't sure what you would find sexy. So, I thought I would make it simple. Granted, I didn't have much to spend anyway. But it was so cute – I thought it would please you."

Kathy lifted the long flannel top she was wearing to reveal tiny coral red panties that had red big polka dots on them. She turned around once to model them. Kathy did a lot of walking as soon as she gave birth to Kathleen to assure that her body bounced back to its original thinness. And it did; to a certain point. She was proud of her slim figure.

"You were right; I didn't need more than that to make me happy." Elliot grabbed Kathy again and kissed her. "Get on the bed."

Kathy did as she was told. She leaned back on the bed putting her arms above her head. The excitement was growing in her pussy. She licked her lips and prayed the kids would sleep all night.

Elliot touched Kathy's legs until he reached the panties. "I've missed you so much. It was so much easier the days out in the desert. I thought about surviving and fighting. But at night when I thought about you; it was so difficult. I kept thinking of this sweet pussy waiting for me in the States."

Kathy was weeping. She opened her legs wide and reached up to touch her breasts. "Elliot, I've missed you so much. I've been waiting. The nights alone were torture for me too."

Elliot put his head between his wife's legs.

Kathy arched her back and clutched the bed sheets. She bit her lips. If she screamed she risked waking the babies. And then she felt Elliot's tongue.

Suddenly Kathy removed the pillow and started clawing for her husband's muscular arms. "I want you inside me Elliot. Please – I need you inside me."

Elliot stood up and wiped Kathy's juices off his chin. He lowered his sweat pants and kicked them aside. Elliot opened the nightstand and grabbed a rubber. He hated the latex but he couldn't risk getting Kathy pregnant again.

He pulled the panties down slowly. When they were off her; Elliot held them to his face. He took in his wife's scent. Putting them aside he hovered over Kathy. His cock glided against her mound. "You missed me…?"

Kathy nodded. "Yes Elliot…yes…"

Elliot kissed Kathy. "You've been waiting for me? I know I left you alone but I've been waiting for you and for this moment."

Kathy knew what Elliot was trying to tell her. "I've waited for you because you're my husband. Every single night since you left me – alone in this bed until I couldn't stand it anymore Elliot…"

Elliot groaned. Then he started pumping in and out of her with even steady thrusts. "Kathy…Kathy…"

She heard him repeat her name over and over again with every thrust inside her pussy. Kathy locked her ankles together against Elliot's lower back when she wrapped her legs around him. She raised her hips to meet his cock. God, she wanted it deeper inside of her. Her nails clawed at Elliot's back and arms. "Let's not stop. Stay inside of me Elliot."

His eyes were glistening and he looked at her intently.

Elliot could see how flush her skin looked. He was sweating in the room that was actually cool from New York's February winds outside. Grasping her gently by the face; he kissed her and then smiled. "I'm not leaving. This is my family and I'm staying. So, I'm here for good and forever."


End file.
